Hikmah dari kekalahan
by Setsura
Summary: Kaijou kalah dari Seirin, sang Ace terluka namun masih bisa bertahan. Kisah pendek seputar Kise dan tim kesayangannya setelah Kaijou kalah dari Seirin plus Akakise. Rate T karena ada adegan - adegan sugestif(atau author yang terlalu parno).


Disc : KnB bukan milik Author,

Sudah lama ga buat fic Akakise, semoga menghibur,

Enjoy!

* * *

Suara peluit bergema memenuhi ruangan, tanda pertandingan telah berakhir. Skor akhir Seirin lebih tinggi daripada Kaijou yang berarti Kaijou kalah… Kise hanya terpana seperti saat dia kalah dulu. Tiba – tiba rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kakinya, Kise kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung terjatuh. Seluruh rasa sakit yang tertahan selama pertandingan tumpah begitu saja dan Kise sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bermain basket untuk waktu yang sangat panjang setelah ini… Apakah yang dia rasakan saat ini? Penyesalan? Dialah yang bersikeras untuk ikut pertandingan meskipun pelatih melarangnya dan dia sadar akan resiko yang harus dia tempuh. Kaijou kalah, dan mereka kehilangan ace mereka yang terbaik. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa sakit yang sangat parah sampai dia tidak bisa menangis lagi…

"Kise kun…" panggil Kuroko padanya, Kise tetap tertunduk sambil memegang kakinya dengan keras,

"Kau benar – benar hebat." Ucap kuroko dengan lembut, tiba – tiba seseorang menarik tangannya sampai dia berdiri, orang itu menaruh lengan kanannya pada pundak yang lebar,

Kagami menghela nafas dan mengucapkan "Hoi Kise, pertandingan ini kuanggap tidak sah, kita akan bertanding lagi setelah kau sembuh, kali ini 1 on 1." Wajahnya terlihat serius dan terfokus…

"Hoi… Si bodoh ini adalah ace kami, biar kami yang menanggung bebannya" Kasamatsu memprotes Kagami yang tengah membawa Kise ke bangku pemain, dia mengambil lengan kiri Kise dan membawa Kise ke bangku pemain bersama Kagami.

"Hoi, Akashi, mau ke mana?" Tanya salah satu pemain Rakuzan,

"…Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilihat dari pertandingan ini, apapun yang terjadi, kalah tetap kalah….Kaijou kalah dan mereka kehilangan acenya...suatu hal yang sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk mereka."

Setelah pergi ke dokter dan Kise divonis tidak boleh bermain basket selama satu tahun, mereka berpesta, ya, mereka berpesta, bagaimana bisa mereka tetap suram sementara ace kesayangan mereka sudah memberikan segalanya untuk tim tadi… Untungnya pesta itu sedikit mencerahkan raut wajah Kise yang tadinya suram itu…

"Sampai besok!"

"Bye."

Kasamatsu membopong Kise sampai ke ruang apartemennya, dia menasihati Kise sambil memuji tindakan yang dia lakukan demi timnya.

"Thanks." Ucapnya lembut,

"Hah, ini tindakan biasa untuk seorang Kapten." Balas Kasamatsu sambil menjewer kuping Kise sedikit,

"Kau bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri?"

"Hahaha, Senpai bicara seperti seorang ibu."

"Dikhawatirkan malah bercanda, sudah, aku mau pulang saja." Kasamatsu membungkuk pada Kise,

"Terima kasih banyak." Sebenarnya dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kise sendirian akan tetapi dia mengerti bahwa Kise butuh waktu sendirian.

"Hey hey hey, kalau begini aku jadi ingin menangis kan…"

"Tapi… Tidak ada keringanan untukmu, kau diwajibkan untuk ikut pada setiap latihan meskipun cuma latihan dribble sambil duduk atau peregangan tubuh" Kasamatsu menatap Kise dengan mata setengah tertutup, Kise tertawa kecil sambil berkata,

"Waa… tidak ada keringanan untuk orang sakit? Kejamnya…" Kise menjawab dengan nada memelas,

"… Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ingat, besok ada latihan sepulang sekolah!" ucap Kasamatsu sambil berlalu… Kise menempelkan kartu pada card reader dan membuka pintu ruangan apartemennya… Dia langsung berjalan sebisa mungkin ke ruang tidurnya… Kise merebahkan diri pada kasur Queen Size Bednya dan tertidur tanpa sadar… Tiba – tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat menimpanya dan diapun terbangun, sepasang bola mata yang berbeda warnalah yang ia lihat ketika matanya terbuka

"A-A-A-Akashichi?!" Teriaknya spontan, Akashi sedang dengan santai menduduki bagian perutnya leher Kise berada di antara kedua tangan Akashi

"Ehhhh? B-B-Bagaimana bisa…"

"Kau kalah." Kise langsung terdiam mendengarnya,

"Dan cidera." lanjut Akashi,

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa bermain basket untuk beberapa hari ke depan sebagai hukumannya" Akashi membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu perlahan – lahan

"T-tunggu! Aku masih harus latihan besok" Kise tertawa dengan panik, "Pemilik"nya yang satu ini memang sangat tidak bisa diprediksi, setidaknya Kise harus mencoba bernegosiasi dengan pria berambut merah itu, kalau tidak besok dia bisa kena marah Kasamatsu padahal baru tadi Senpainya itu memperingatinya.

"Mencoba melawan perintahku, Ryouta?" Akashi menatap Kise dengan pandangan yang sangat mengerikan, Kise langsung merasa seperti kelinci yang akan dilahap oleh singa. Kise dapat merasakan telunjuk sang kapten Rakuzan menyentuh kulit pinggangnya, diikuti dengan suara resleting yang diturunkan dengan sangat perlahan,

"A-A-A-Akashicchi!" Mukanya langsung memerah semerah - merahnya, laki - laki yang dijuluki 'Emperor' oleh fans - fansnya itupun menggigit leher si model untuk membungkamnya. Saat akan melahap si pirang itu, bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Akashichi, ada orang di depan!"

"Biarkan saja."

Saat sang Emperor melanjutkan "Eksplorasi"nya di tubuh model incaran para gadis maupun laki - laki tersebut, interkom Kise menyala, tampak sosok Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko dan Momoi di situ.

"Kisee, buka pintunya, kami tahu kau di situ!" Teriak Kagami,

"Kagami kun, berisik, tidak perlu teriak ke micnya."

"Kenapa aku ditarik - tarik ke sini sih, Satsuki!?"

"Ah, Dai chan, kamu juga khawatir kan, lagipula Tetsu kun sudah berbaik hati mau mengajak kita."

"Kise! Cepat buka!"

.

.

.

Pintu perlahan terbuka, lagi - lagi gunting melayang ke arah Kagami, aura gelap bermunculan dari arah pintu,

"Kalian benar- benar sudah bosan hidup kelihatannya."

Kuroko hilang tanpa jejak.

Momoi tiba - tiba ada di balik tembok +- 100 meter dari situ.

R.I.P. Ahomine dan Bakagami.

* * *

A.N : Loh? Kenapa ada Kagami? Hoi Kagami, salah kamar! Hush hush! Lagi adegan seru juga...

Jokes aside, author mau minta maaf, otaknya belum sanggup melanjutkan adegan di atas, alhasil tiba - tiba Kagami dkk muncul... *dilempar gunting

Makasih udah baca, Repiu pls? ;;)


End file.
